Star Wars:The Final Frontier
by Bayonetcomics
Summary: Revan(of Kotor) has been frozen and drifts into the galaxy of Star Trek and searches for his destiny marked with either blood or heroism


( Disclaimer I do not own Star Wars or Star Trek all rights belong to their respective owners. )

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

Many years ago the Dark lord of the sith Darth Revan, formerly known as Revan Korr lead the sith empire in battle with an new order of dark force users known as the Eternal Empire.

Defeated, but far from dead Revan, and several of his peers cryogenically froze themselves and drifted into unknown deep space for many, many centuries.

In the vast region of the Milky way Galaxy a Klingon war bird make it's approach on the ancient but advanced vessel...

(Klingon Captain)What is that vessel's classification? . The Klingon captain said to his commander in the Klingon language.

(Klingon commander) We have no such ship in our records nor that of which we stole from the Federation!. The commander replied.

(Klingon Captain ) Any life signs ?

The commander typed in a combination of buttons into his work station terminal.

(Klingon commander) Our sensors can not tell.

(Klingon captain ) Prepare to board.

(Klingon commander ) aye sir!

The Klingons docked their ship in the massive vessel's docking bay. As they exited their ship the felt a cold chill in the air , a bad omen to some Klingon. They carfully navigated through the vast corridors , until they came across what they believed to be a store room . They pressed a button on the panel,and as the containers began to open it became clear to the Klingons that they did not hold riches of cargo but living beings Two appeared to be human one a man with shoulder length black hair and scruff on his face his clear pale skin made it clear he was no older than 25. The other human was and expecially attractive dark haired woman with fair skin and some kind of war paint that went across her eyes. The other two occupants were of alien species that the Klingons had not came across before. The woman alien had red skin and two hair like apenges coming from the back of her head and she was covered from head to toe in some kind of tribal tattoos. The other alien had yellowish skin with horns on the top of his head with similar tattoos on his body.

The Klingon captain had a terrible feeling coming from the human male, though he looked the least intimidating it was for that reason he concerned him. As the captain was just about to speak the cryo containers began to shut down thus reanimating the occupants. The first to awake was the human male who dropped to his knees in a gasp for air. The Klingons readied their weapons at the man but all he did was laugh.

(Revan) You think your weapons can save you, You believe your numbers give you an edge on me . That is a mere illusion and that is why all but one of you will die!

Revan lifted his hand crushing the captain's neck with the force then throwing his corpse into three of the other Klingons he began fighting hand to hand with blade wielding foes , but quickly making short work of them. The Klingon commander rushed at Revan, and Revan reacted with a foot first spiral triple kick to the commander's gut,chest,and throat killing painfully. Revan reached out with his hand towards a footlocker which sprung open with his crimson bladed lightsaber flew into his hand. Revan began cutting the warriors down one bye one until there was all but one left.

(last Klingon ) It is a good day to die!

The final Klingon swung his last strike only to have arm which held the blade severed, he dropped to his knees in pain only to have Revan's hand inches from his face and the Klingon warrior could feel Revan's presence of power being forced into his mind until he could fight no more.

(Revan while using the jedi mind trick) You are going to tell everyone about me and what happened here today ,tell them beware the dark side and beware of the Sith Lords...

( **so that's chapter one hopehope you guys liked it I'll have the next chapter up soon peace out...)**


End file.
